onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Two Years of Kaido
Welp, it's the two year anniversary of my account here on Wikia. Feels like longer. Anyways, since I only realized yesterday that my anniversary was coming up, here's a half-assed list acknowledging people I've interacted with in my two years here. *'Nova,' the first person to comment on my first blog and the first person I interacted with, he's not really full of nice things to say to me even now but he will warm up to me soon enough. Exchanging shots between British and American patriotism and competing to see who gets a review blog in first were always pretty fun, though he may not see it that way. *'DP:' When I joined DP was still in his Simon Cowell phase which was fun to watch unless it was being directed at me. He's mellowed out considerably since then, but there's still chances to have good banter with him, and his blog writing remains top-notch (though I've never actually reached the point of fully reading one) *'JSD:' Didn't really know who he was until around the time Gal got banned. Probably single-handedly changed the direction the wiki was going in, which improved several aspects of my experience here. Can be wisecracking here and there but isn't afraid to put me in my place when I'm acting immature or breaking a rule. *'Kage:' This guy exuded leadership even before he was an admin and chatmod, and I always felt his disapproving glare wherever I went. Although I often chafe under his chat-kicking, he knows what's up and is one of the few people who can actually hold a decent discussion in forums or talk pages. *'Koromo:' Sometimes he is a voice of reason and other times his words make no sense whatsoever, with a continued taste in chat links which I rarely bother to click *'Enrik and Pau,' the two Spaniards who I love to hate and who love to hate me. I'll be making fun of your inability to get inde until the day One Piece ends. Although making Enrik a mod was probably not a good idea as he can now actually follow through with his retaliation against me e_e *'Xil,' for having to put up with me on not one but two wikis I commend you. *'Drake:' My partner in crime in chat and on the blogosphere as we share ideas and record quotes. Also I'm not giving you a promotion *'Jade:' One of the staples of OP wiki chat, her moods vary throughout the weeks ranging from passive observer to someone who gives me a piece of her mind. Never change, girl with the old lady name. *'Jopie:' I had no idea who she was when she suddenly reappeared here but I quickly taught her the new order of things around here and now she worships me as the blog god so it's all good. *'Fin' is a Belgian with a shitty taste in pretty much everything and also he's really old so yeah *'Besty' is also one of the old ones and he really shows his curmudgeonliness, dunno where he is now but I miss him. *'AoD' fits in somewhere with Fin and Besty but somehow is also an admin, your guess is as good as mine. *'ST:' Me in February: "Man I miss ST." Me in March: "Why did I miss ST again?" *'Mizu:' The innocent member of the wiki despite being one of the older people here, it's fun to harass her and come up with the most gruesome deaths for Law to have. *'Vid:' He's a good guy who does good stuff. *'Calu:' Like Jopie, I had fun interacting with my fellow Marylander in non-romantic banter that others saw as romantic. We need you baaaaack. *'Yata:' That one super-serious admin that I haven't interacted with much, has a particular and unpredictable sense of humor. *'AYET:' Probably the only person whom I have a completely respectful relationship, a total nice guy and one of the legendary bloggers of old. *'MDM and Neo:' Also old blog legends that have inspired me occasionally in my own blog-writing career, it's been interesting to look at their different personalities in their blogs and how they interact with each other. *'Woohoot and HanataSanchou,' those two guys who always leave comments on my blogs that are sometimes longer than my actual blog. I always enjoy how analytical you guys are in both comments and blogs themselves. *'Nobody:' Who is he? *'Staw:' Never interacted much with the guy, and not usually in a positive manner. Nova's given me the distinction of being the new you, and I'll probably continue the meme of your name in review polls until someone else fitting comes along. *'Grievous67:' A controversial figure here, and it was interesting to see how unlike everyone else he looked up to me instead of down. I actually kind of miss the guy, sure he had his flaws but if he actually came back and fixed them he would be a pretty good contributor. Ah well. *'Bluefox:' Even Mizu's Law fangirling can't compare to Bluefox's, and her blogs were always entertaining even if they were usually deleted. *'Naruichi:' Guy was a riot, especially when he blogged. Too bad he's only here occasionally. If I didn't mention you, I didn't care probably forgot. It's been a pretty fun two years, and I'll try to be here as long as life allows me, hopefully until the series ends. What do you think of Doflamingo's eyes? Mesmerizing Beautiful Meh Ugly af What eyes? Is Jack alive? Yes No Category:Blog posts